Code Black
by prototypelife
Summary: After losing something precious to her, Shizuka Inoue has a run in with Tatara Totsuka while searching for it. That night she ends up saving his life, changing the story of K.
1. Blue

I do not own the anime K. This story is purely fictional and nonprofit.

Also it's my first fanfiction in years so helpful criticism is welcome.

**Blue**

The sound other people barging into my room was a normal occurrence these days but polite knocking was a rare oddity. Maybe it wasn't knocking, maybe we had rats again.

"Blue, you idiot open up already," came an aggravated voice from the other side of the door.

"Definitely a pest problem," I muttered, wiping the sleep from my eyes. Clumsily I made my way to the door and opened it, blinded by the hallway lights. Hachiro, my childhood friend, pushed passed me and threw himself onto my bed. I poked my head out into the hallway, confused by the doors lined up along the walls and the unfamiliar carpeting.

"We're at the hotel remember."

'Right, the hotel,' I thought. Shutting the door, I went through my room, moving dirty clothes out of the way while picking out the clean ones to wear.

Hachiro flung a dirty shirt into my corner pile of 'need to wash' items, "You're such a messy little thing."

I grunted not feeling up for early morning chit-chat and escaped into the bathroom where I wouldn't have to hear him while showering. As the water fell down my back I couldn't help but think how much I hated this place. Everyone was so formal and polite in this very public hotel. It didn't feel at all like home. Being here was out of our control though. After a new clansmen got too giddy with his new powers he practically leveled our living space.

I dressed in the usual, black fitted pants, white t-shirt and black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I pulled my snow white hair up into a messy bun and exited into the room again. Hachiro sat up smoothing his black hair back and straightening out his outfit. Always the fancy one this guy was with his black slacks, nice shined shoes, black vest with a white dress shirt and black tie with a gray pattern on it. Sometimes even I had to admit he was hot.

"What are we doing today?" I asked while searching for my missing shoes. Hachi pulled one out from under the bed tossing it at me.

"Scouting locations. King wants us to go look for a potential new headquarters and housing."

"Scouting?" I pulled on the other shoe, fumbling with the laces. "So that means we're moving again."

Hachi pulled at my cheeks and stuck his face right in mine with his golden hazel eyes locking onto my ice blue ones. "Knock it off with the pouting yeah. You've complained about it before and two weeks later you're settled into the place."

My fingers into his hands trying to pull them off. "Stop pulling on my face jackass."

He laughed and pulled me into a headlock and lead me out the door, into the elevator and up to the conference room the king had reserved. He politely knocked with one hand while the other tightened around my neck trying to keep me from squirming.

"Stop it Hachiro!"

"Stop struggling and I'll let go Shi-zu-ka."

"The king's gonna be mad."

"I highly dou-"

The door opened revealing the second in command Minoru Hisawa. The burly 6'5 man looked down at us like an angry mother would. One of his big hands reached out and flicked Hachi in the face making the boy release me to rub his nose. He huffed and crossed his arms, "You two idiots are causing a ruckus. We could hear you from the elevator." We both blushed and gave our apologies quietly like the scolded children we were. Minoru moved once he was satisfied with the embarrassed looks on our faces, allowing us to enter into the fancy meeting room. There sat our king, Hideki Kurosawa, in all his glory reading over business papers. He looked up at us and smiled, his crows feet becoming more noticeable. He set the papers aside and pulled off his thin reading glasses and patted the polished table.

"Come in you two. My it's so nice to see the youth so lively this morning."

Hachiro laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "S-sorry about the noise sir. We just got a little carried away."

The king waved a hand around and shook his head, "nonsense my boy. You two have a long day ahead of you so it's good to know you have plenty of energy to spend. Now sit."

We complied and were handed two manila folders with pictures stapled to blueprints and property documents.

"These are the locations I would like the two of you to see. You have pictures and all the property information in there. I trust you two will have good judgment when critiquing our potential new home."

The pictures were of various abandoned warehouses and condemned buildings. None of them even came close to resembling the apartment complex that once belonged to our clan. Hachi and I glanced at each other as discreetly as possible but the king must have caught it.

"Don't fret you two. The final product of our planning will look much more welcoming than these dreary buildings. Now off you two. I would like to look over your notes first thing tomorrow morning."

We left the conference room and went to the elevator, riding it down to the lobby.

"Well," Hachiro started, looking down at the pictures in the folder, "let's get this started."


	2. Tatara Totsuka

Once again this is not for profit. I do not own the anime K or any of the characters except for my own oc's.

**Chapter 2**

This warehouse was the last on the list, and certainly the best in shape. We looked all around, inspecting the walls and rooms. Jotting down the last of our notes for the day. Hachiro looked down at his watch and let out a heavy sigh.

"We've missed breakfast _and _lunch." he whined and our stomachs growled in hunger.

I sat on an old chair left behind and stared up at the sky through a hole in the roof. "I want to eat everything."

There was moment of silence, pure exhaustion starting to set in. I moved first and forced myself onto my sore feet. "Let's go to a buffet." My mind was made up, that's where we would go. Hachi silently agreed and we began the long journey back to the other side of town.

The restaurant food smelled painfully delicious to our starving stomachs. We immediately got ourselves a table and started getting all the food we could. I pulled off my rings, including the full ring that used to belong to my father and set the dirty jewelry pieces into my jacket pocket.

"It tastes so good Blue. I don't think I've loved food more in my life than right now," Hachi moaned out while inhaling another dumpling. I could only nod with all the food stuffed in my mouth. The silence was welcoming but it quickly ended when a rowdy group of young men came in with a strange little girl. Like a rude idiot that I am I stared openly at the group, taking them all in when my eyes landed on the girl. She had white hair like mine and red eyes. She stared right back at me, squinting her big eyes.

Hachi slapped my hand scolding me, "Don't just stare like that." I looked down in terrible embarrassment. I was socially awkward and there were no shortages of me forgetting proper social etiquette. Hachi shook his head and took a glance at his watch.

"Forget it. We need to get going though. The king's going to expect us back soon."

3rd pov

Tatara Totsuka looked down at HOMRA's littlest member full of concern. "Anna-chan, are you okay?"

There was a brief flash of frustration on the little girl's face as she stared at two patrons across the room. "I can't see them." She whispered.

Totsuka looked over at the two, a male and female getting up from their table. They started walking out the door when a rude punk kid bumped into the girl. The two exchanged brief words with each other before going their separate ways. Before Totsuka could stop her, Anna jumped out of her seat and up to the entrance where she picked something up and came back studying it through one of her marbles.

It was a brilliant gold ring meant to fit over someone's whole finger with a dull claw like nail at the end. It had hinges and moved as Anna turned it over, inspecting the tiny little silver lines weaved into the gold.

"Ah, that's beautiful Anna-chan. We're going to have to give it back to her though." Totsuka informed her, also admiring the jewelry over her shoulder. She nodded her head and carefully pocketed the item.

Shizuka's pov

"I can't believe that little brat just thinks he can run into people like that." I growled.

Hachi threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me close, "Ha, and what did you do? Quietly telling him off while stuttering." I shrunk into myself hiding my face behind my bangs, "L-let's just go back already!"

We dropped off our notes with Minoru and left feeling even more exhausted. Walking in to see the hotel bed was much more inviting now that I was ready to fall asleep. I threw myself face first onto the mattress, groaning as my muscles relaxed into the soft sheets. Slowly I peeled off my jacket, letting it slip off the bed and it made a weird jingling sound as it hit the floor.

'_Oh right, I put my rings in there.' _

I groaned again and pulled the jacket up, throwing the rings on the bed. Immediately I noticed the missing gold ring and began to panic. It was my father's and I had it re-fitted after he died.

'_No, no, no! Where is it?_'

I turned the jacket inside out, checked my pants pockets and all around the room and hallway on my floor.

A door opened revealing a shirtless Hachi, "Oi, what's with all the noise?"

"I lost it. I lost my father's ring." I called back, heading to the elevator then eventually the lobby. An arm grabbed me before I could start re-arranging the lobby furniture. It was Minoru with the king behind him. My eyes burned as tears started to pool out. The king waved Minoru off and sat us both on the couch.

"Something you need to talk about Shizuka?"

Shizuka. No one ever really called me that unless it was important or they were teasing. He wasn't asking, he was demanding to know what my problem was.

"I…I lost my father's ring. The gold one he always used to wear. I don't know where it is." I averted my eyes when his hardened.

He placed a hand on my head and leaned in close, until I could feel his breath on my ear.

"That's no reason to act like a heathen. As a black clansman it is your responsibility to stay composed even in the most hectic of times."

All I could do was nod.

"Very well then, you can continue your search as long as it does not interfere with work and make sure you don't go making a fool of yourself in public again."

That was painful. The king wasn't prone to violent outbursts but he had his own methods of discipline and guilt was most often used.

After he left the building I headed out the doors into the streets. I felt too embarrassed to go back up where my other clansmen were. I pulled my jacket up to cover my head, letting the rest of it hang off so I could mope without anyone seeing my face. There were a surprising amount of people out tonight, mostly the younger crowd.

"Ne, ne, what's an adorable girl like you doing making that face?"

My eyes snapped to the man who spoke and I felt my body stiffen when his smile dropped almost immediately. We stared at each other until everyone started crossing the street, pushing us both along. I took the chance to walk faster, speeding up past the blonde stranger.

"W-wait please! I didn't mean to offend you." He called after but I kept walking. "I have your ring!"

My feet cemented themselves to the ground while he jogged to catch up. He ran around to face me, pulling something from his pocket and sure enough there it was. My ring dangling between his thin fingers. My hand reached out to get it back but he pulled his hand back and put it back into his pocket.

"H-hey that's mine!" I stuttered then regretted yelling.

_That's not how you talk to strangers idiot_.

He smiled widely and pointed to a camera in his hand, "I'll give you your ring back if you keep me company while I film the city lights. It's not everyday I run into someone with pretty eyes like yours."

If I hadn't heard the compliment a thousand times before I would have blushed.

"What's the catch?" I asked, not even having to think twice about getting my ring back.

"No catch. Although, I may have to film you just to prove that you are really and not a pretty figment of my imagination."

I let out a nervous squeak "Wh-what?"

He laughed nervously and waved it off. "Forget it. We should get going if we want to get the perfect shot."

So I started to follow him, still skeptical of his intentions but overjoyed at the idea of having my ring back. Besides, what was a normal person like him 'gonna do to a clansmen like me?

We started walking up the stairs to a building when he stopped his ramblings and looked at me.

"I'm terribly sorry I haven't even introduced myself. I am Tatara Totsuka."

I slowly took his hand and lamely shook it. "Shizuka Inoue."

He nodded in satisfaction and kept going up and up. "Well Inoue-san it is my pleasure to meet you."

We made it to the top and there was someone else already there humming to themselves with his back to us.

.Without missing a beat Totsuka-san started talking to the guy. " It's a nice night out here. I came out here to take pictures of the night time view."

My fingers itched the closer Totsuka-san got to him, there was something wrong with this guy. Suddenly the guy started laughing and spun around. Acting on instinct I pushed Totsuka-san just as the gun let out a loud pop. No I have had a few broken bones in my life, even been stabbed a couple of times but nothing could compare to the pain I was feeling right now in my arm. I pushed out my black aura in defense, lashing it out towards the white haired gunman. My eyes were blurry from tears and it only managed to crushed the concrete next to him. He looked caught off guard and put his weapon away, making a run for it.

I started to run after him when the adrenaline seemed to stop having it's effect on me and the pain hit me full force. I felt two hands grab me before my knees hit the floor.

"Inoue-san!"

I was sure he was talking to me but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the blood dripping down my arm. I was shaken with more force until I was looking at Totsuka.

"I called some friends to help me get you to the hospital. Please just focus on me until they get here."

Everything turned into a blur. There were voices, strange ones, then a long walk and suddenly I was laying on a bed where my eyes closed, feeling much to heavy to keep open. I couldn't feel the pain anymore.


End file.
